


Don't be such a beach

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Puns, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020, Thirsty Kara Danvers, Thirsty Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Kara was in the process of sucking a rather large hickey onto the ivory skin of Lena’s collar bone as Lena bent down to lick the shell of Kara’s ear.Lena felt her girlfriend shudder underneath her as she went in for the kill, “I don’t like your new shampoo.”Lena barely moved back in time as Kara’s head jerked up so quickly. She would surely have given herself whiplash if she wasn’t an alien.“What?” Kara exclaimed, expression still cloudy with lust as she blinked at Lena for a few seconds."What?" Lena parroted back, mirroring Kara's confused face for a beat.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Don't be such a beach

**Author's Note:**

> 8\. Beach
> 
> This is based on the prompt:  
> Person B holding Person A very close, close enough to smell their hair. They whisper into Person A's ear: 'I don't like your new shampoo'
> 
> I do love me some good puns lmao. I apologize that I am so behind on these haha. I just had a physics exam last week which backed up the stories nad I have an ecology exam this week as well. I am trying my best to post as consistently as I can, but schoolwork does come first. That being said, I hope y'all enjoy these.

The waves crashed into Kara as she stood up slowly on her board, breeze blowing through her hair. She squinted towards the shore to look for the rainbow umbrella as she spotted it in the one patch of shade on the beach. She waved at Lena and gave her a thumbs-up as she saw her girlfriend wave back in the distance.

Lena was lounging with a large sunhat under their rainbow umbrella, book in hand, and large sunglasses perched on her nose. Kara had wanted to go to the beach for the weekend just to get away. They both had a rough few months juggling work between L-Corp, CatCo, and Kara’s superhero duties. Kara had suggested they go to the beach and while Lena would rather go to the mountainside in a log cabin and snuggle up against Kara with a book and a cup of tea, she could never say no to her girlfriend’s pouty puppy face.

So here Lena was, pale skin roasting under the sun as she tried to hide in the only patch of shade, she could find on the whole beach. Thankfully being a Luthor gave her connections to a nice private beach on the southside of National City so it was relatively quiet minus the crashing waves and chirping gulls.

Lena shifted in her foldable lounge chair as she felt the sand shift under her ass cheeks and slip underneath her black one piece. Wincing, she leaned over to the cooler they had and grabbed a cold can of Guinness. She needed a nice dose of alcohol if she were to survive this trip.

She cracked open the can as it hissed, and the comforting smell wafted up to her nose. Lena inhaled as she brought the can to her lips and took a nice generous sip. The cool liquid slid down her throat as she groaned happily at the familiar taste. The warmth of the alcohol spread across her chest tinging her cheeks pink (or maybe that was the beginning of a sunburn). Lena shifted the open book on her lap as she glanced down at the sand that has made its way between the pages. She had found that she had a hard time focusing on reading when Kara was out on the waves, wetsuit clinging to her muscled frame.

Lena wished Kara wasn’t so far away so she could appreciate her girlfriend’s toned body easier. The young Luthor wanted nothing more than to peel off that wetsuit to reveal the tan muscles underneath. Lena shook her head to chase out her impure thoughts as she took another long sip of her Guinness. The CEO watched Kara surf the wave successfully before the blonde fell back into the water, head popping back up to the surface like a little seal.

Kara grabbed her board and swam back to the shore, notching her girlfriend checking her out as she emerged from the water.

Lena bit her lip as Kara surfaced from the waves, looking like a Greek goddess as the water rolled off her wetsuit, wet blonde hair cascading down her back in waves. Lena took another large gulp as Kara bounded up to her.

“Thirsty?” Kara smirked as Lena tried to fight off her rising blush as the brunette shook her head.

Kara unzipped the top of her wetsuit to reveal her bikini top. The water was not very cold, so she didn’t need a rash guard to surf. Kara winked at Lena as she caught her girlfriend staring as more of the blonde’s bronzed skin was revealed.

Lena bit her bottom lip as she watched Kara unzip and pull off her wetsuit. Kara was wearing **very** tight boardshorts underneath that clung to her muscled thighs. Lena was sure that Kara could crack open a watermelon between those thighs of steel.

Kara plopped down next to Lena on the blanket with a content sigh. She tried to snuggle up to her girlfriend as Lena shrieked when Kara put a cold hand on her bare shoulder.

“Jesus darling! Your hands are freezing!” Lena exclaimed as she jerked away from Kara’s touch, Guinness sloshing in the can in her hand.

“Oh, come on babe, don’t be such a _beach_ and let me cuddle you,” Kara pouted as she scooted closer to Lena.

Lena rolled her eyes at the stupid pun, her girlfriend seemed to be full of those lately, as Lena eyed her wet girlfriend. Lena could never say no to her pout and after a few seconds of looking at it, Lena caved. She set down her can and book next to the umbrella with a defeated sigh.

Kara’s face lit up and Lena couldn’t help but return the smile as she got out of the low beach chair to climb into Kara’s embrace. Kara wrapped her damp body around Lena’s dry one as Lena shivered at the cold feeling.

“You cold?” Kara asked as she wrapped her arms tighter around Lena’s quivering frame.

“I wonder why,” Lena deadpanned as she snuggled further into Kara’s slowly warming body. Kara’s body temperature always ran a bit higher than humans so Lena knew that her girlfriend would be a warm space heater in no time.

“I’ll keep you warm. Don’t worry and just _beach_ happy,” Kara grinned as she nuzzled her face against Lena’s dry hair.

Lena snorted as she lightly smacked Kara against the abs, “stop with the puns already. Plus, you’ve already used that one.”

Kara knew that Lena wasn’t truly annoyed with her as she let out a giggle, “puns just give me a _porpoise_ in life.”

Lena huffed as she shook her head, pressing her face into Kara’s damp curls. Since the right half of Kara’s body was out in the sun, her hair had already started to dry under the harsh rays. Lena inhaled deeply and expected to find the citrus smell of Kara’s shampoo and the smell that was uniquely her, instead, she got a lungful of the salty tang of seawater mixed with a wet dog.

The young CEO held in a cough as she pressed her lips to Kara’s collarbone instead. She licked the salt water off with a satisfied sigh.

Her girlfriend hummed quietly at the gesture, body melting at the contact as her eyes slid closed. Lena enjoyed how the sound reverberated throughout the blonde’s entire body.

Lena smiled as she continued to trail her lips up Kara’s neck. She made a pit stock at her pulse point and sucked a bruise there. It quickly faded just as soon as it appeared. Nevertheless, Lena soothed the bite mark with her tongue.

Lena grinned and made her way up, nipping at Kara’s sharp jawline, as she kissed the spot behind Kara’s ear. The spot never failed to make Kara moan and this time was no exception. The blonde groaned loudly, her hands shifting underneath Lena’s ass to pull her girlfriend closer.

It was Lena’s turn to moan as she felt large hands grip her ass and pull her flush against Kara’s muscled front. Lena had almost forgotten her original mission as she shook her head to clear the lust-filled haze.

“ _Water_ you doing?” Kara panted as she pulled away to look into Lena’s eyes.

Lena stared at Kara; her girlfriend’s blue eyes almost overtaken by the black of her pupils. “Seriously darling? You’re making a pun right now?” Lena half groaned and half laughed as she scratched her blunt nails across the back of Kara’s neck, fingers tangling in the little baby hairs.

Kara’s laugh cut off into a moan as she leaned forward to press her face into the pale column of Lena’s throat. Lena smiled as she pressed her face into Kara’s damp curls, nose twitching at the smell.

Kara was in the process of sucking a rather large hickey onto the ivory skin of Lena’s collar bone as Lena bent down to lick the shell of Kara’s ear.

Lena felt her girlfriend shudder underneath her as she went in for the kill, “I don’t like your new shampoo.”

Lena barely moved back in time as Kara’s head jerked up so quickly. She would surely have given herself whiplash if she wasn’t an alien.

“What?” Kara exclaimed, expression still cloudy with lust as she blinked at Lena for a few seconds.

"What?" Lena parroted back, mirroring Kara's confused face for a beat. 

Lena couldn't keep her poker face any longer before she threw her head back and laughed at Kara’s bewildered expression. Her girlfriend looked like a confused puppy as the blonde’s signature crinkle formed between her brows. 

“What new shampoo? I didn’t use new shampoo? My hair doesn’t smell that–” Kara paused, reaching up to grab a handful of her hair as she brought it to her nose for a sniff, “bad…” Kara trailed off as she suppressed a gag at the strong odor of seawater from her hair. Her overly sensitive nose twitching in disgust.

Lena was doubled over in laughter as she clutched her stomach to contain her laughs. 

“I now see what you mean,” Kara replied as she gave Lena a disconcerted smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes as her hands fall back down to Lena’s hips.

Lena noticed her girlfriend seemed slightly uncomfortable and she knew just what would cheer her up. “Don’t you mean _sea_?” Lena asked as she arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow.

It worked instantly as Kara’s flustered half-smile was replaced with a genuine grin as she laughed, “now you’re getting it!”

Lena beamed back at her she leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Kara’s nose. She was willing to do anything to make her girlfriend smile and if that now included the use of utterly stupid puns, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the last few were kind of short. I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing around my schoolwork. Thank you all for sticking around! I appreciate each and every one of you and your comments always makes me smile. Thank y'all so much!
> 
> Again, love my good friend the [ Tumblr OTP Prompt generator ](https://prompts.neocities.org/).


End file.
